


Sérénade (the Snapshot Remix)

by misura



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is a concert violinist. Erik is a luthier whose clientele is quite, quite exclusive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sérénade (the Snapshot Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spicedpiano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicedpiano/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Never Let Me Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/587993) by [spicedpiano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicedpiano/pseuds/spicedpiano). 



Rationally, Charles knows it is utterly foolish, to desire Erik not to build violins for anyone but Charles - it's worse than foolish, even. It's simply selfish.

Irrationally, he feels a small thrill every time Erik refuses to create an instrument for one of Charles's students, no matter how high Charles praises their talents, or how big a bribe he offers (Charles likes to sleep in, so three days of breakfast in bed would have required a considerable sacrifice on his part). It's the same thrill he feels when he looks out into the audience after a performance, to find Erik standing in the back, or when he comes home and puts on his wedding band again, its weight new and unfamiliar each time, as if Erik's slipped it on his finger for the first time mere hours ago, instead of years.

(This, Charles supposes, closing his eyes and raising the bow to the strings, is what it means to love.)


End file.
